


Fire

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [39]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Mrs Brown (1997)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Fire, no matter the source, burns fiercely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I could not decide WHICH couple I wanted this to be. James & Olivia or Victoria & John. So I leave it up to your shippy heart which couple you want.

The fire in the hearth burned hotly.

The heat of its flames nearly as intense as the passion between the couple making love before it.

Limbs entwined, bodies writhing together as they sought to bring each other to that moment of utter bliss; where for one heartbeat, their souls met and became one.

Words of love were murmured thickly, breathlessly between hungry kisses.

They knew it was forbidden; knew they ought not be together this way, but they could not resist. The call of their hearts was too strong.

The flames surged with their cries of pleasure.

They were one.


End file.
